Stole Your Heart
by fairlystrange
Summary: Fate (fāt). Noun. "The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Strange humans! Welcome to my next Nalu fanfic! Yay! *throws confetti and Oreos* I hope this works out and lasts awhile, since I think it's a gr8 as an 8 plot!**

 **Gr8 as an 8?... Wtf...?**

 **aNYWAYS, enjoy my writing sh!t.**

 **Salut!**

Hm... don't look like anyone's home.

The thought passes through my head as I stare up at a dark window of an apartment complex. I frown as I also thought that the window could also be covered by curtains. Then my own thoughts begin to argue over the topic.

It was too late for reasoning at that point. The crescent moon glowed dimly as my feet, already moving, towards the building. I mentally face-palm. I had promised my ex-girlfriend and myself that I wouldn't continue the stealing. I guess it's just natural instict to me. It's how I've lived in this goddamned world. Without much money, it's hard to live in the modern world.

I'm already scaling the building. Luckily for me, there were metal staricases leading to each window. But, the ladders getting up to the first flight were not accesseable from the ground. I look behind myself, not seeing much, and jump. My hands grab the railings firmly; lucky thing they weren't too far from the ground. I pull my self up with a grunt, swinging my legs over the ledge. I land lightly on my feet, pulling my ironic black beanie firmly over my pink head of hair. A lot of people ask if I dyed it like that, and I get the same appalled expression when I say no. Damn my genetics. Who the hell would be born with fucking pink hair?!

I begin climbing the staircase, but not too loudly. Once I get to my desired destination, I hesitate for a moment. What the hell am I doing?! I'm just going to get thrown back in jail again if I'm caught. And I promised myself and a few others that I wasn't going to steal anymore. It's like a tiny voice in my head telling me to keep stealing, to go against so many things.

Right now, it's too late to turn back. I sigh, testing the window. Surprisingly, it opens. Who would leave their windows' open in this part of town? It's like they're asking for us criminals to come on in.

Shit. I've become a criminal once again.

I check behind myself once more, then climb into the apartment room. It's completely dark in there; perfect enviroment for someone like myself. I shut the window silently, and walk around for a few minutes.

Not many great things for the taking. I see whoever-it-is' phone lying on the coffee table. I feel an urge to take it, but I leave it be. This person looks like they might actually need it. I look around, looking through drawers and such. I walk down a tiny hallway, looking into rooms. I find a few nice pieces of jewelry and take them. I find a few other things, not bothering to straighten up like I usually do. I almost walk into the bathroom when I notice the light on.

Oh, shit. Someone _is_ here.

I look into a small window in the door, seeing a large-chested (not that I'm checking out that area of her body) blonde standing at the mirror. Her large brown eyes stare dully into the mirror, looking at herself. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying, along with some rosy, tear-stained cheeks. Her soft, pink lips are laid flat, no emotion to her face at all. I blink once. Why am I checking this chick out?

Then she looks down and lifts something from the sink countertop. I strain my neck to see, but then I notice in her shaking hands was a knife. My blood turns to ice. She stares at it, raising her arm and pressing the blade into it. My eyes widen. Scarlet blood wells as she cuts herself, more hot tears streaming from her eyes. Why would anyone that pretty marr herself by that?!

I tear my eyes away from the scene, heart pounding and a sick feeling in my stomach. I could tell it wasn't her first time doing that; there were mulitple scars on her body. I stare at the collection of things in my grasp, and the sick feeling grows. I go back and put everything back, walking out into the living room. I glance back to the hallway, beginning to here sobs come from that location. I turn away, closing my eyes once before leaving through the door. Soon the sound of the song "Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers floats into my ears. I'll never be able to listen to that song again.

The sound of my ringtone wakes me up the next morning.

I'm not a very heavy sleeper, so it's not unusual for me to wake to the slightest sound. I open my eyes, blinking away sleep and blurriness. I turn my whole body to the nightstand next to my bed. I grab the phone from the table's surface, seeing with surprise the name of Gray Fullbuster on my screen. I unlock the phone and read the text from my old friend and partner-in-crime, Gray. It read: 'Hey man, how ya been?'

I smirk. That's a funny question.

'Meh. The usual.'

'Ha. I was wondering if u would come to the cafe soon. we haven't talked in awhile.'

'Sure, i've got nothing better to do anyways.'

I set down the phone, stretching my arms and nearly rolling out of my bed. I walk to my closet, changing into a black tee and some jeans, along with my black beanie. Since I had been released from jail recently, it took awhile until I was actually able to go outside. I was only allowed to go out in public since two days ago, in fact. I realize with a pang, that if I'd been caught last night, I would've been put back in jail for a longer time than ever.

I get ready in the bathroom, then go back out and grab my phone. I text Gray that I was on my way, grab my keys, and leave the room. I lock the door and take the stairs to the ground floor. I decide to walk to the cafe instead of taking my bike. It's probably be better excerise anyways.

Soon, the red sign reading 'Le Petit Cafe' comes into view. I pick up my pace, the bitterly cold air biting at my face. It's so damn cold out here; I can't wait until I'm inside that heated cafe. When I had checked the temperature earlier, it read 27 degrees Fahrenheit. Cold enough to have snow covering the sides of roads and sidewalks, roottops and canopies, and more. Thanks to my special scarf, I'm not _that_ cold.

I trot into the cafe, scanning the room for any sign of Gray. I brighten as I catch sight of his navy-black head. I walk foward, giving a single wave of my hand to Gray. His eyes glint, a small smirk on his face as I take a seat in front of my old buddy.

"Yo, Natsu, how've ya been?"

I crack a grin, shrugging once. "I already told ya. Meh."

Gray rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Anyways, anything new?"

I know exactly what he meant by that. Not like, anything new happening? 'Anything new' like if I've been thieving again. Gray himself has been taking a break from the hobby, since he'd hooked up with a blue-haired chick named Juvia. I took a break before him, after I had split up with Lisanna. She wanted me to become a better person before we kept dating. Gray was supportive of the idea and was doing pretty well about his own break.

I don't meet Gray's gaze directly. He narrows them, shifting in his seat. "Don't tell me you've been..." I turn to him, sighing in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah. Last night, actually. I dunno what happened, it's like something was controlling me. But, I promise it won't happen again." Gray looks doubtful, biting his lip. "I don't know about that. Once you start, it's hard to quit again." I shook my head, clasping my hands together in front of me. "Don't worry, I didn't take anything. I couldn't." Gray looks at me funny. "Why?" I hesitate. I don't think I'm able to even speak about it...plus it's no one else's business anyways. I glance at the doorway, eyes immediatly widening at what I saw.

Holy shit. It's the girl I saw cutting herself yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu? Whatcha starin' at?"

I snap back around to face Gray, my face still pale with shock. I can't believe what I just saw. I feel like I'm sweating as I look back behind myself. I watch the blonde walk up to the cashier to order, my lips pressed in a thin line.

"Woah there, Natsu, are you that desperate for a woman's touch?"

I look back to glare at Gray. "No. It's just..."

I can't seem to continue my sentence, so I just look back at her like the idiot I am.

"...are you missin' Lisanna?"

I don't reply immediately. Of course I missed the short, white-haired girl, who had left the town a few months ago to give me space. She hadn't liked what I was doing and had broken up with me before she ever told me she would be leaving for a job opportunity she had recieved. I sigh, but still refuse to tear my gaze away from the blonde. "No, not really," I admit. "I feel ashamed about doin' it again, so if I ever faced Lis again, the truth would come right out."

Nobody talks for a little bit. Blondie had ordered and sat only two seats down from the two boys. Natsu couldn't help but glance back at her every-so-often. Gray glared at him suspiciosuly.

"Alright, Natsu, spit it out. Why do you keep checkin' her out?"

I don't reply. I keep flash-backing to what I had witnessed... The sick feeling had returned. I fiddle with my thumbs, looking back at her for the billionth time. However, she catches my eye this time. Her brown eyes flash with alarm and she looks away immediately.

"Fine," I finally say, giving into Gray's persistance. "She's the girl's house I robbed last night. She doesn't know I was there... But I do."

Gray arches his brow. "That doesn't sound creepy at all," he grunts sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The reason why I couldn't take anything was...well, uh... She was cutting herself when I was there."

I saw Gray's expression change from curiousity to shock in a split-second. "What the fuck...," he splutters. I remember instantly that the black-haired man couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to themselves... His mother had committed suicide when he was only 5. I grimace, nodding my head. Now it's Gray's turn to look over at the blonde.

Lucy's POV

The bell rings in my ear as I open the door to the cafe. The softer lighting is a sharp contrast to the brightness outside. I pull my knitted scarf tighter around my neck, the chill from outside still biting at my skin. I check if my sleeves were at an appropriate length before walking up to the counter.

After ordering, I walk over to the soda fountain and pour myself a Coke before sitting down at and two-seater next to the window. I pull out a book from my purse and open to where I had bookmarked it. I love reading. It's a great escape from reality.

After reading for awhile, I become more and more aware of someone looking at me. For some time I ignore it, until I finally look up. I lock gazes with a man with onyx eyes and a beanie. I think I see pink hair sticking out from his hat. My eyes widen with alarm before I quickly go back to reading.

I can still feel his stare. I grow warm under it, glancing back up. The guy he sat with also looked at me, with a pale face. I frown as I look back at my book.

Suddenly my food comes and clatters down before me. I slide my book back into my purse and murmur a small thanks to the waitress, grabbing my mug of coffee from its saucer. The warmth of the cup spreads through my body and I sip from it, cautious about burning my tongue. I take a small bite out of the pumpkin bread I had ordered to go along with my coffee.

I shut out the staring men. They don't bother me too much.

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring. I reach down into my purse and take it out, looking at the caller ID. My face blanches at what I see. It's my ex-boyfriend, Ryn, who I had (unwillingly) lost my virginity to. Now do you see why he's my ex? And how does he still have my number? I contemplate ignoring him. But I also realize that if he was calling me, it could be important. With a heavy sigh I slide 'answer'. "Why are you calling me?"

"Lu-Lu, it's important."

"Don't call me that."

I don't bother keeping my voice down. I am angry and I can feel it showing in my face.

"I've been missin' you lately...I was hopin' you'd come over tonight..."

My face flushes even more. "What the _fuck_ , Ryn! I'm not a simpleton."

"Okay, okay...but the real reason I've called it because I'm in a tight situation...my brother's girlfriend is leavin' her kid with me tonight, but I really don't have the time for it. Could you come babysit?"

I clutching my phone so hard now I wouldn't be surprised if it shattered. "Ryn, I'm not doing your work for you anymore! When I broke up with you, that was code language for _I don't want you in my life anymore._ " With that, I hung up on him. I think there's tears in my eyes so I self-conciously wipe them. I'm sure the whole cafe is staring at me.

Natsu's POV

Gray and I had finally stopped staring at the girl and was discussing his life currently. He says his girlfriend, Juvia, is amazing and the best thing that's happened in awhile. I can't help but crack a grin at that, and tell him that it's funny hearing those words coming from his mouth. He rolls his eyes but has to agree.

Suddenly I hear someone nearly shouting at someone. I whip my head around, looking for who in the world would be making a comotion. My eyes settle on the blonde, who was clutching her phone to her ear with a furious expression.

"Ryn, I'm not doing your work for you anymore! When I broke up with you, that was code language for _I don't want you in my life anymore._ "

She angrily hangs up. Pretty much the whole cafe is staring at her. She refused to look up and got her things together and stood to leave. She stormed out of the cafe, and I think I see tears in her eyes.

My insticnt is to follow her. I stand, nearly walking out of the cafe when I feel someone grab my arm.

Gray looks at me with a hard expression as I turn back. "Natsu, you don't even know her."

I shrug him off. "Yeah, I know."

I walk out of the cafe and after the blonde. I look around hurridly, wondering which direction she went. I catch sight of her turning the corner at the edge of the sidewalk. I run after her, making sure I don't lose sight of her.

I turn the same corner, looking around. She's still storming down the same path with her head held high. Honestly, I'm surprised by her confidence.

I keep following after her. I know it's more than creepy, but I'm intruiged by this girl. What was she yelling about in the cafe? Why was she cutting herself? A million questions sprouted as I followed.

We come the sketchy part of town where I had found her apartment last night. I recognize the buildings as I walk. I can't help but shudder.

Suddenly she stops. I freeze too, heart pounding. She turns, her cheeks still flushed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you?" She says sharply.

I shrug, my mouth dry. "I-I guess. Look, I'm sorry, I-"

She cuts me off. "I don't need your help, if that's what you want to say. I don't need anyones help, I'm fine on my own." Her eyes burn at me and through me, and my fascination grows. She turns back around and storms off. I'm getting the message she would call the police if I persisted.

I don't care if she hates me. I'm going to get to know this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy's POV**_

What the hell was that? I slam the door behind me and rush up the steps. What the actual hell?

I hastily unlock my apartment room and hurry in, locking the door behind me. I can't help but worry he followed me in. I look out my window and realize it was unlocked. Weird.

No sign of him. I release a sigh of relief and lock the window. I slide the curtains shut before turning away and putting up my purse. As I look around, I do notice some things were out of place. I am surprised that I didn't realize when I had left this morning. I guess I was in a hurry. I hang up my keys on their hook and grab a glass of water before going into my room. Why not a little TV? I grab the remote and turn it on. The channel is already on the news. I set the glass onto my nightstand, next to my phone, and sit down on my bed. The newsperson stares back at me as I look at the TV. The latest story is about a criminal who had been released recently. Interesting enough.

They show an image of the person. I study the picture, and I recognize that face immediately.

It was the man who was following me this morning.

My face blanches. I feel like I needed to call someone, but stopped myself. As I had said earlier, I don't need anyone's help. It would be fine.

The fact that he was following still gnawed at me. Why? He didn't seem... threatening, just curious, maybe. His friend had also tried to stop him. Nothing violent had happened them. Maybe it was because I was yelling at my phone. I still feel a bit embarrassed about that.

My thoughts suddenly drift off to Ryn. Why the hell had he called me? He knew better. Our breakup hadn't been exactly peaceful. A wave of anxiety washed over me. What if he tried to come over? What if he tried to call again? What if..?

My thoughts and my heart is suddenly racing. I need to fix this, to fix this feeling. I hate it. I inhale shakily and get out of bed, walking for the kitchen. My hand goes for the knife drawer. My mind is blank; only focused on what I need to do. I need this, I tell myself like time and time before. I walk to the bathroom automatically, as if driven by some mysterious force. I turned on the water and immediately drag the blade on the underside of my arm. A rush overcame my body, an exhilerating feeling that erased my worries. My troubles. My fears. I relished the moment, continuing to run the blade through my skin. The sight of blood was satisfing. I watched it roll off my skin. It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels... amazing.

I finish up and wash the blood away in the sink. The blood-stained water drains and I leave the bathroom. I never to anything else to my cuts, just let them heal on there own.

I switch the channel away from the news and to the movie channel, where some old movie is usually playing. I like old movies. The plots and actors were always better.

I release a sigh, already missing that rush I feel when cutting. I know it's bad for me, but, isn't that the point? I want to destroy myself. I hate feeling "real", I guess. I can't stand my emotions; they're too strong to handle. That's why I cut. So I won't feel anything.

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

I suddenly feel worried. Will she cut herself some more?

I've never been so... worried, I guess, about someone. It's not wrong to worry about her; she was fucking cutting herself when she was alone. Maybe that's why she wore clothes that covered her arms and legs completely.

I was walking home with Gray. He seems pissed at me. He hasn't said anything from the time I got back to the cafe. I feel a bit uneasy and a bit stupid. Maybe I should have listened to Gray.

"Dude," he finally growls. "You could've gotten into some serious trouble."

I shrug like I don't care. "But I didn't," I reply lamely. I don't look at my black-haired companion.

Gray gives a peeved huff. "Listen, Natsu, I get why you were.. uh, persistant, but still. You've only just gotten out of jail and only just broken up with Lisanna." I flinch at the last part of his words. "You can't go around staring and following at girls, even if they do have a problem."

I don't answer. I know he's right. But I still want to know her better. To understand why she would harm herself. Maybe I could even help her.

"I'm sorry," I finally mutter to Gray. "I know that was stupid move. I'm just... outta it?"

Gray shrugs. "Obviously."

 **For starters, sorry for not updating! I've been VERY busy recently. Secondly, sorry for the short chapter. Kind of at a writer's block, heh. :')**


End file.
